


Low & Slow

by exquisitelymorose



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exquisitelymorose/pseuds/exquisitelymorose
Summary: "When heat crept into her belly and between her legs as Cordelia spoke to her low and slow during late nights in the greenhouse, she’d remind herself that it’d been months without the warmth of another person, months without anyone caring for her and the things she did and said, any person would be intoxicated by that type of attention."A story in which Misty thinks that if she can just meet someone else, she'll be able to get over her feelings for Cordelia. But who is the only person she trusts to ask for advice in the world of romance? The Supreme herself.





	Low & Slow

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a world where Misty never went to hell.

Joining the coven had taught Misty Day an overwhelming number of lessons, literally and figuratively. It was an education, in every sense, that often left her feeling a little behind. In fact, there were days where she felt downright stupid. She knew it wasn’t her fault, it was the great disadvantage of being raised in the backwoods bayous by devout pentecostals. Her upbringing had been different than the others, plain and simple. So while the other girls tapped at their phones and typed on their computers, at times for school but mostly not, Misty felt most comfortable with books. All that other stuff, it was just too dang hard and while she knew the evils that lurked behind pride and ego, she had to admit she felt too embarrassed to ask. Zoe and Madison were already spending their time trying to reteach the ways of the modern world to Kyle. She just couldn’t bring herself to sit across from a mere zombie with the knowledge of a newborn, learning the same things. No. 

She knew she could ask Cordelia. Not only was the woman a wonderful teacher with infinite patience, Misty knew the Supreme thought she was smart and what she wasn’t versed in, she’d never be shamed for. The two spent enough time in the greenhouse, Misty impressing Cordelia with the things she picked up on in moments and even at times, with things she could teach the older woman. A few evenings sat at a computer covering the basics, that’d be nothing, she knew that. But a part of her didn’t even want to bother. “An old soul,” Cordelia called her. Maybe an old soul she’d stay. 

But it was moments like these, with the girls hovering over a small cellphone, that Misty wished she just knew. It was a quiet Thursday evening, fire crackling in the fireplace to offset the chill in the Autumn air outside. It was rare for all the girls to be home at the same time, more rare for them all to be in the mood to spend time together but on this particular night, there was a contented laziness settled over the house, the kind that comes as the final grips of summer slip away. Nan had suggested a movie and with a bat of her eyelashes and a promise of popcorn, all the girls had agreed to meet downstairs in 20 minutes. Thats how they found themselves draped over couches, cross legged in chairs, with sweat pants and blankets, bowls of popcorn settled about and a movie flickering across the screen. But it seemed to Misty that she was the only one interested in the movie as the girls chattered quickly about something on the couch. It wasn’t until her name was called that she finally gave up on focusing her attention on the screen. 

“Huh?” She asked finally, dropping the hair she’d been twirling between her fingers. 

“What do you think?” Nan chirped cheerily as Madison held her phone out straight, the light of the screen playing against Nan’s smiling face. 

“Of what?”

“What do you think, swampy?” Madison asked with a sigh, “the boy candy.”

And sure enough, as Mistys eyes adjusted to the light screen, she could make out a photo of a shirtless man standing on what seemed to be the back of a boat with a beaming smile.

“What about em’?”

“Is he cute?” Zoe pitched in. 

“Oh,” Mistys brow furrowed, “yeah, sure.”

“Sure?” Madison shot back with a questioning glare, “I want to lick his abs.” And then seemingly to no one she stated, “right swipe!” And moved her finger quickly across the screen. 

Misty had given up on trying to keep up with the things the girls seemed to be doing in their spare time so she simply turned back to the television. But Zoe, always trying to make sure Misty felt included, piped up again. 

“Misty, you’ve never seen Tinder, have you?”

“Tind-what?”

“Tinder. Its a dating app.”

Misty stared blankly. 

“Remember how we showed you Facebook and Instagram?” 

Misty nodded.

“Well, Tinder is kind of like that… in a way. Just like those other apps, you make a profile and pick some photos of yourself that you like. Then you write a little about yourself and people can look at your profile. If they like your photos and what you have to say, they can swipe right on you. If they don’t, they can swipe left and a new profile will pop up. And then you do the same, you swipe through peoples profiles to find the ones you like and if you both like each other, it links you up and you can talk to each other.”

“That sounds—“ She started.

“Convenient?” Madison asked.

“Shallow.”

Misty had heard about these types of things. She’d never been able to have a cellphone but some of the people who joined her church and some of the other parishioners, they did and they spoke to them about these sorts of things at Mistys youth group. Thinking she’d likely never have a cellphone, she hadn’t thought much about it but the concept wasn’t entirely foreign either. She didn’t care about all the stupid things her preacher had said, she knew most of that was bullshit anyways but really hearing about it, really seeing it, well she knew she didn’t like it. People weren’t meant to judged by their faces and just a few words. 

She thought maybe the girls would all jump at her to disagree. But they simply nodded, Queenie throwing her an eye roll in complete agreement. 

“Well yeah,” Madison said, “what isn’t these days?” 

Everyone settled back into their spots and the movie played out in relative silence but Misty found herself stuck thinking about what she’d just learned. Yes it was shallow, yes it sounded a little strange but it was all so… simple? So much of her time alone in hiding had been spent thinking about what it might be like to be with someone. Most days just the idea of a friend had been enough but she was only human, a woman who’d dreamed of romance, she wanted to have the experiences that all the other girls seemed to have had years earlier. But really, she didn’t know how. She’d missed out on regular schooling and the socializations that taught a person how to go out and meet people, hell, the only people she really knew were from her church and in the coven. And all the people she’d had feelings for from those two circles had one thing in common - they were all off limits. 

It was no well hidden secret that Misty felt something for Cordelia. The girls picked up on it early and believing it was totally innocent, the teasing began. In a way, it made Misty feel better. Zoe’d told her it was normal and thats why the girls were doing it, they’d all had crushes on teachers at some point or another. And of course, Cordelia was gorgeous, what woman who liked women wouldn’t feel that way? It was nothing. Or so they thought. And what they thought, Misty tried to convince herself of. When her breath would catch in her throat as the Supreme entered a room, she’d tell herself that after that much time alone, any person would be startled at the sight of true beauty. When heat crept into her belly and between her legs as Cordelia spoke to her low and slow during late nights in the greenhouse, she’d remind herself that it’d been months without the warmth of another person, months without anyone caring for her and the things she did and said, any person would be intoxicated by that type of attention. When their skin met on the rare occasion, a brush of fingers while working with the plants, Cordelias reassuring hand on her shoulder while she struggled with an incantation, Misty would tell herself the shiver that ran through her was just because she was touch starved, a nearly grown woman who’d never had the physical affection of another person. It was all normal and completely innocent. And of course, it would pass. 

But the months were rolling on and it wasn't passing. There didn't seem to be much Misty could do about it. It seemed to her that if the two of them were breathing, well thats all it took, she'd be enamoured. But it was causing more damage than good, to be sat in the same house as Cordelia, feeling this way with not a damn thing she could do about it. What if this was the answer to all of that? Maybe if she could just simply "link up" with a person, knowing they were at least somewhat interested in her based on a "right swipe" as the girls put it, she could find another place to put her affection. She could get the attention she seemed to so desperately need from someone else and this whole thing, it could be over. It wasn’t Cordelia, she told herself, it was her. As she’d heard Madison once say, “to get over someone, you’ve got to get under someone else.” 

When the movie was over and the girls had all gone to their respective rooms, Misty found herself knocking at Zoes door. When the younger girl answered, she quickly ushered her out and away from Madison and Kyle.  
“Zoe, I gotta ask you sumthin’.”

“What is it?”

“You know that thang y’all were talking about? The Tinder?”

Zoe gave her a small smile, “yeah, what about it?”

“How do I get one?”

Zoe’s brows knit together, head shaking a little, “I don’t know if you could, Misty? You’d need a cell phone.”

“Maybe I could get one?”

A small sigh left Zoe as she gave Misty a knowing look, “I don’t think you really want a cellphone.”

The wild haired blondes shoulders fell a little. She knew Zoe was right. She was just grasping at straws, making a decision she’d probably regret,

“But,” Zoe started, “I don’t have an account so I guess we could set one up for you on my phone. Just to see if you like it.”

Before Misty’d really registered the words, she’d reached out and wrapped her hands around Zoe’s excitedly, “really?”

“Yes.”

They agreed they’d wait until the next day, then Zoe would show her what it all entailed and they’d go from there. But the next morning after their quick gathering, the two sat down and almost immediately hit a bump in the road.

“What if people recognize you?”

“Can’t we use a fake name?”

“We could but no ones going to look at your profile without pictures and you’re… pretty… unique looking.” 

Misty sighed. Once again, she knew Zoe was right.

“Listen, it’s worth a shot if you want to try. You can’t spend your life living under a rock.” Zoe tried, playing a devils advocate that neither of them were sure they believed. 

“Maybe its too soon.”

“Maybe.”

“If someone was ta’ recognize me and something happened… the counsel’d be on me like pigs on shit for bein’ so stupid.” 

Zoe sighed, “why don’t you just take a day and think about it?”

Misty gave her a smile but really she knew her mind was made up. It just wasn’t really worth the trouble.

That night, after dinner was cleared and the girls had all taken off in their separate directions, Misty found herself in the greenhouse. Usually, she’d have been disappointed not to find Cordelia in and amongst their potted plants but on this day, she was happy for the space to clear her head. The last thing she needed was the Supreme clouding her already hazy mind. As Misty found herself bringing the green back to a plant they must have forgotten to tend to, a rush of air left her lungs. For the first time in months, she wasn’t impressed by the power she held. She was irritated. How was it she could do all these things, things that most people in the world only dreamt of and still not know how to meet people?

As Misty settled her hand against her cheek, surveying the room and what she might do next, she caught the sound heels clicking. She didn’t need to look up to know Cordelia’d be standing there.

“Misty?” She called in confusion from the doorway, “I thought you were going out with the other girls?”

“Oh, nah.” Misty said, finally standing up straight and letting her eyes sweep over The Supreme, “wasn’t really in the mood.” 

“Really?” Asked the older woman as she made her way closer, “is something the matter?”

“Not really.”

“Well that doesn’t sound too terribly convincing.”

Misty sighed. 

“I just feel like I’m so.. behind sometimes, ya know? Tha’ stupid swamp rat.”

Cordelia clicked her tongue, they’d had conversation after conversation about Misty referring to herself like that, “Misty, you know that’s not true and you shouldn’t be saying that. You just came to us a little later, of course you’d be -“

“Nah, Delia, it’s not about that.” 

Cordelias brows knit together, “well then what is it?”

Misty pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, suddenly feeling self conscious. Her and Cordelia had talked about many things, in fact, they’d talked about most things. The Supreme had made it clear that because of Misty’s age and experience, they were more peers than student and teacher. Misty’d already lived life alone in a way the other girls hadn’t, she didn’t have the same need for discipline or structure. She didn’t need Cordelia to be an authority figure. It’s how they’d been able to become so close but still, this was a line Misty had never really crossed. Afraid that if they broached the subject, she’d say or admit something she never meant to. 

“You ever heard of Tinder?”

Cordelia laughed, shock and confusion, “well, yes? I’ve never used it but I know what it is.” 

“The girls showed it to me and I thought for a second that maybe I’d get one myself. But then I remembered, well shit Misty, you’re supposta be dead. So…” she began to trail off, not too sure she was going, “I don’t think I know how to meet people.”

She finally looked up to Cordelias eyes but she couldn’t tell what she was seeing, sympathy, sadness, disappointment? 

“Do you mean romantically?”

“Yeah.”

“Well Misty, you’ve got so much time. I’m sure it feels your behind because your upbringing was a little different but your-“ Cordelia suddenly swallowed, struggling for words, “your, smart. And funny. You’re great with the girls- when you want to be,” they both laughed at that, “and you’re beautiful. When the time comes, you’ll have no problem.”

While the words built up butterflies in Mistys stomach, she also felt foolish, like a child being placated by a parent.

“It’s hard to feel like you live up when you live with Madison Montgomery. Bet she blew her way through half’’a California.”

“Misty!” Cordelia admonished quickly with wide eyes before they both dissolved into laughter. 

The rest of the evening was spent in relative silence as they both worked on their respective tasks, music floating quietly through the room. When Misty says her goodnight, she’s only in her room for about a half an hour, just about ready to turn the lights out when there’s a knock at her door. She can’t hide her surprise when she finds Cordelia standing there, hands clutched together in what seems to be nervousness. 

She seems like she’s about to say something when she suddenly takes a look up and down Mistys body, surveying her pyjamas, “I’m sorry, this can wait until morning.” She’s turning before she can even finish her sentence but Misty reaches out and catches her by the shoulder.

“Hey!” Cordelia turns and looks at her, “why you acting like something spooked ya?”

“I’m not,” The Supreme says a little too defensively before her face softens, “I was just thinking about our conversation earlier.” 

Mistys stomach suddenly flops. Fuck. Okay.

“And,” Cordelia looks to her shoes as she continues, “Okay, when I was younger, I dated this guy and he was just like - a dream.” She seems nervous, speaking uncharacteristically too quickly and it makes Misty smile probably a little too large, “so I asked him where he learned to be such a gentleman and he told me that when he was younger, his mom would take him on these “dates” and it’s how he learned to do all those things that we only hope we can find in a person some day,” Misty just nods along, not entirely sure where the conversation is going, “which is why I thought I’d ask if you’d like me to take you on a date?” 

The younger, wild haired blonde can’t help the bewildered expression that hits her face as her eyes widen, her head shaking a little as she asks, “What?” Before she even really knows whats happening. 

“You know, just to show you what it’s like. I think if you experienced it then you wouldn’t feel so-“

“Shitty?”

“That’s not what I was going to say but sure. I just think if you get one under your belt, you’ll feel more confident.”

“Like a practice date?”

“Right.”

“Huh,” Misty tries to suppress the smile threatening to break her face, “well shit, why not?” 

Cordelia clasps her hands together, “great! Give me some time to plan and then I’ll let you know a day and time.”  
Misty can’t help the whistle that leaves her mouth, “Shit Delia, plan something? You know how to treat em’ right. We could just go to the street market or sumthin’”

“No, Misty. I want you to see how a person should be treating you.”

At that, they both go silent, neither of them meeting the others eyes.

“Alright then,” Misty finally says softly, “It’s a date.”

“It is,” Cordelia nods, a smile lighting up her eyes, “get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow.”

And then she’s gone. As Misty closes her door, she realizes her palms had started to sweat, her smile etched permanently on her face. She’s going on a non-fucking date date with Cordelia Foxx.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to see the date? Leave me kudos and comments! Love you babies.


End file.
